50 Sentences of Montarg and Amanda
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: 50 Sentences orbiting around a certain sorcerer and a human woman. Spoilers for the Cobwebs Series.
1. 50 Sentences

50 Sentences of Montarg and Amanda

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

**1. Comfort-**

Amanda cries for her dead husband and father to her baby, Maverick, and she hears a certain sorcerer mutter "Get over it, woman, he's dead" and she yells at him and, suddenly, she feels better (then she figures out that that is Montarg's way of comforting people).

**2. Kiss-**

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The sorcerers in Montarg's home chant, seeing that Amanda had tripped over and had fallen on top of Montarg, and Montarg shouts back: "No! Now, go away before I blow your brains out!" (needless to say, the sorcerers leave them alone at that point).

**3. Soft-**

Amanda was so sure that somewhere deep, deep down inside Montarg, there was the man called Edwin, who, undoubtedly, was the sorcerer's soft side.

**4. Pain-**

Amanda pretends she didn't hear the whimper of pain that had come from Mr. Tough-and-mighty, just for his sake.

**5. Potatoes-**

Since no one in town liked the sorcerers shopping at their stores, Amanda and her son would always go down to Montarg's home and deliver some of her home-grown food; but she would always save a special basket for Montarg, since it had the most potatoes in, which, she knew, were his favourite vegetable.

**6. Rain-**

Montarg didn't like going out in the rain- it dampened both his mood and his magic- so he didn't understand why the human woman had dragged him out into the rain and splashed in puddles with him (and he didn't understand why he allowed himself to go with her).

**7. Chocolate-**

Montarg didn't look at her as he held out the gift, "Marcus says I should give you something in 'gratitude', since you nursed me back to health; so, here, have a half-finished chocolate bar," Amanda blinks, takes it and smiles, "Thank you, Montarg" Montarg grumbles a "You're _not _welcome."

**8. Happiness-**

Amanda felt a whole new emotion every time she had to go and see a certain sorcerer.

**9. Telephone-**

Jack Skellington stares, "He doesn't know how to use that, does he?" and Maverick and Amanda laugh at Montarg- possessing Maverick's body-, who has his hands caught up in the phone's cord.

**10. Ears-**

Montarg narrows his eyes in concentration at the odd, gold loops in Amanda's ears and she turns and stares back, "What?" "What're they?" "My earrings," "…Earrings? Why do I not have them?" "Because girls wear them, mostly," Montarg jumps back and Amanda giggles at his stupidity.

**11. Name-**

Amanda would hear Montarg get called a variety of names: 'Monty', 'Mr. Montarg', 'Edwin' and the names the citizens of Halloween Town had taken to calling him- she'd dare not repeat them- but, to her, he would always just be 'Montarg'.

**12. Sensual-**

Montarg had never had a liken to anything related to romance, which is why he whacked Marcus upside the head if he caught him staring at women.

**13. Death-**

When she heard of Montarg's death, Amanda felt her world crumble; as did Montarg's when the blade impaled him.

**14. Sex-**

Whenever Marcus teased Montarg about him supposedly 'fancying' Amanda, Montarg got unwanted pictures in his mind.

**15. Touch-**

Whenever Amanda healed Montarg's wounds, she would touch his skin and feel intense heat, though she didn't know whether that was because of his fire magic, or if it was his will to live.

**16. Weakness-**

"Do anything, and I kill her!" the shape-shifter threatens, pointing to a tied-up Amanda and Montarg stops and mutters "Damn that woman, why am I stopping?"

**17. Tears-**

Montarg had seen Amanda's tears a few times, but she'd never seen his- Montarg just didn't cry.

**18. Speed-**

Montarg steps out of his room and barely sees little Maverick run over and attach himself to Montarg's leg, exclaiming "Hiya, Mr. Montarg!" and Montarg frowns and sighs.

**19. Wind-**

Amanda smiles at Montarg and reaches over, taking hold of the elastic band he used to tie his hair and pulls it out, then watches as the wind messes with his long, black hair and her smile widens- she'd never seen him with his hair down.

**20. Freedom-**

Montarg supposed his greatest wish was to have freedom, to be able to walk in town and not be judged for what he was, but the only person who truly granted him that wish was that silly, human woman who liked to mess with his hair.

**21. Life-**

Montarg was strict, tough and isolated- oh, that describes his life too.

**22. Jealousy-**

Even Marcus catches the cold glare Montarg is giving the zombie, who is currently flirting with his human woman- wait, _his?_

**23. Hands-**

Amanda had only held Montarg's hand once: when he was stuck in bed, both legs broken, unconscious and she held on to his hand to give herself hope that he would pull through- and he did.

**24. Taste-**

Montarg and Amanda look in the opposite direction, sucking a piece of spaghetti into their mouths, until they look at each other and realize that they both have the ends of the same piece and Montarg shrieks and falls back- knocking over his chair- and Amanda stares and thinks: what _did _Montarg's lips taste like?

**25. Devotion-**

Montarg watches as Amanda checks that her son is ok after his little wrestling match with Jack Skellington and he realizes she was truly serious when she said she'd protect her pup.

**26. Forever-**

"They'd better get used to each other," Marcus murmurs, watching as Montarg and Amanda proclaim their hatred for each other, "We're ghosts now, we're gonna live together forever."

**27. Blood-**

Amanda hadn't noticed that Montarg was wounded, as his blood blended in with the colour of his coat, but, when he collapsed, she finally saw that his shirt was red as well.

**28. Sickness-**

_Get well soon, woman, I enjoy our squabbles, _is what the note- which Amanda finds on her windowsill, as well as some small buns and cakes and a bottle of medicine in a basket- says and she holds the note to her chest and whispers the sorcerer's name.

**29. Melody-**

Maverick walks in, dancing and jumping, as he sings a song about killing and shooting people and Amanda sighs, "Where're you going, Mama?" "To talk to Montarg about the songs he teaches you."

**30. Star-**

Amanda looks up at the stars and remembers what Montarg told her, about how, when someone dies, they become a star, so she looks around until she finds a star that is brighter then the others and smiles, "Montarg…You are still here…"

**31. Home-**

"It is not much, but it is home," Montarg says as Amanda looks around the cavern, "And you're a woman, so what're you doing here? Get out."

**32. Confusion-**

Amanda stared at Montarg, confused- why was he kicking her out of his home?

**33. Fear-**

"Oh, Montarg," Amanda cries into his chest, ignoring the unconscious shape-shifter, "I was so scared…" "You cannot face fear if you fear facing it."

**34. Lightning/Thunder-**

Amanda watches from the window as Montarg screams up at the thunderstorm, "Why did you take my mother away from me?"

**35. Bonds-**

Marcus was Montarg's right-hand man and best friend, Maverick was Montarg's student- so what was Amanda to Montarg?

**36. Market-**

Marcus grins at the display of cakes and pies as Montarg frowns, "Marcus, wait until the woman brings us her own cakes…they're more delicious anyway…"

**37. Technology-**

Montarg stares at the box, "Why're there people in here?" Jack Skellington blinks, "Montarg…That's a television…"

**38. Gifts-**

Marcus had caught Montarg working on something when he thought no one was looking and, the next day, Montarg presented Amanda with a flowery necklace, carved from wood, with a little stone embedded in it, "You look better wearing nature then gold…" "Oh, Montarg, it's beautiful!"

**39. Smile-**

Amanda's smile was cheerful, peaceful and kind; Montarg's smile was evil, manipulative but a tiny bit happy.

**40. Innocence-**

"I just…I don't understand war…" Amanda says to the sorcerer, who scoffs, "You're far too innocent for your own good, woman."

**41. Completion-**

Montarg looks at the stitches on his stomach and his bandaged arm- the woman had brought him to the doctor and, without her, he wouldn't be complete; just a dead man.

**42. Clouds-**

"Oh, Montarg," Amanda sighs, "Wouldn't it be amazing if you could reach out and touch the clouds?" Montarg scoops her up in his arms and- before she can ask what he's doing- flames explode from under his feet, making them shoot off up into the air (and Amanda almost strangle him with how tightly she was hugging his neck), and he stops when he reaches a large, white cloud, "Well?" He asks, "Touch the damn cloud already." "Oh, Montarg, you're so sweet…" "Hmph, just touch the cloud before I drop you- because I will, you know."

**43. Sky- **

Arachnid Skellington frowns with jealousy as he watches Montarg carry Amanda off into the sky- he would let her see the sky like that too, if he could fly.

**44. Heaven-**

Montarg was not religious- he didn't believe in Heaven, or God for that matter- so he didn't quite understand what the woman meant when she said that having him around was like Heaven.

**45. Hell-**

"I'll go to Hell, if it does exist," Montarg says, "I deserve that…" Amanda saddens and hugs his arm, then whispers, "If you're going, I'll go with you…"

**46. Sun-**

The word/name 'Montarg' didn't have a meaning (considering it wasn't a real word), but if Amanda had to come up with a meaning for it, she would pick 'blinding, distant, sun-like'; because it described her Montarg.

**47. Moon-**

If Montarg was the Sun, then Amanda was the Moon; stopping Montarg's burning rage and fire by hugging him- much to his dismay.

**48. Waves-**

Amanda always thought Montarg just didn't like the salty water of the sea- she never realized that he was actually aquaphobic.

**49. Hair-**

"No," "Please?" "No," "Please let me, Montarg…" "No, woman, I dislike it when people mess with my hair," "Please?" Montarg sighs and removes the elastic band from his hair, letting it flow down to his mid back, and says, "Go on then, braid my hair, but if you hurt me with that damn brush, I'll kill you," Amanda smiles and sits behind him, gently tugging the brush though his hair until she hears an odd noise, "Montarg…are you purring…?" "Shut up and braid my hair."

**50. Supernova-**

When Amanda claps for Montarg after seeing him use Volcano Blast, he scoffs and tells her about the strongest fire-move known to man- Explosion, where a sorcerer would blow themselves up to finish the fight and Amanda panics and jogs over to where he is standing and hugs his arm, begging him never to use such a technique but he scoffs again and says: "It's a pathetic and cowardly way to die, why would I use such a move?"

…

Author's note:

You wanted it, you got it.

I wrote this a couple of days ago, just because I was bored. Plus, I was thinking about Montarg and Amanda's relationship (you can come up with a pairing name for that, I can't be bothered…)

If anyone's confused about the one on **10. Ears- **Montarg grew up in poverty, so his mother probably couldn't afford jewellery, and he grew up away from other people so he's probably never seen earrings before. He jumped back because Amanda said that girls mostly wear them and because Montarg is sexist, he was appalled by the fact that he'd even asked about why he didn't have any.

Though this pairing will never happen romantically, it's interesting. Amanda is obviously attracted to Montarg, though it's not the same in Montarg's point of view. But, if these guys did get together, I'd suspect that Montarg would be the protective type. Like, if another guy flirted with Amanda, he would either threaten them, beat them up or hug Amanda to him and say something like: "My woman. Only mine." Marcus and Maverick would probably be the only men 'allowed' to go near her. I suppose he wouldn't be very passionate either. But, oh well.

**24. Taste- **Total Lady and the Tramp reference.

And, yes, Montarg is actually aquaphobic.

Out of curiosity, what's your opinion on Montarg and Amanda, and their relationship? It'd be awesome to know.

Hope you enjoyed this!


	2. 100 Sentences

50 Sentences of Montarg and Amanda

I don't own anything but my OC's.

A Cobwebs Series Side Story

**1. Ring-**

When Montarg was younger, his mother would tell him that he would find a lady who didn't care about _what _he was, just _who _he was, but, as Montarg holds his mother's wedding ring, he looks over at the girls of Halloween Town- who give him glares- and he knows that wasn't true.

**2. Hero-**

"Oh, Montarg, you're my hero…" Amanda says as she wraps her arms around his neck and Arachnid Skellington frowns with jealousy- _he _used to be her hero, not Montarg.

**3. Memory-**

"I used to call him Scruffy," Amanda tells him, recalling what her old dog looked like, "And why're you telling me this? Do I care?" "Probably not, but your hair reminds me of him," and she giggles at his scruffy, morning hair.

**4. Box-**

Amanda sees a box on her desk and opens it, revealing the flowery broach inside and lifts it to her chest, shutting her eyes in bliss and whispering, "Montarg…"- and the Pumpkin King outside her window saddens, "She thinks it's from Montarg…"

**5. Run-**

Amanda pouts as Lock, Shock and Barrel run off with her basket at a speed she knows she can't go to, but then she sees a blur of red and, suddenly, a very unhappy-looking Montarg is holding the basket and telling- no, _ordering_ them to give it back to her.

**6. Hurricane-**

Amanda feels the tears in her eyes as she sees the fire-hurricane Montarg has around him, his eyes glowing red, and she reaches up and takes hold of his hand; talking to him and the hurricane disappears- so do the glow in his eyes.

**7. Wings-**

Montarg was her other wing- he kept her up and helped her when she fell.

**8. Cold-**

Amanda shivers as the wind blows against her and she snuggles closer to Montarg- _he's so warm_- and she smiles up at his calm face; little snores escaping his mouth as he sleeps.

**9. Red-**

Amanda listens as her friends ridicule the fire sorcerer- who is standing against a tree, away from them- and all she can see is red as she yells, "Stop it! Stop saying that about him! I'll have you know _I _actually like spending time with him, and he's one of the sweetest people I've ever met!" and she walks away angrily- not even realizing that Montarg had overheard and is looking at her.

**10. Drink-**

"Oh, Montarg…" Amanda sighs, giggling, "You're so big and strong…" "Woman, I believe you've had too much to drink," Montarg says as he backs away from her and trips over, and Amanda crawls on top of him and uses two fingers to walk up his chest then claws at his collar- trying to figure out how to get this stupid piece of fabric off of him.

**11. Midnight-**

At midnight, Amanda watches her son sleep in his fake body, while she is still a ghost, and whispers, "Thank you, Jack…You too, Montarg…For keeping him safe…"

**12. Temptation-**

There were so many times when Montarg wanted to kill that small child, but then he would have to put up with the woman's whining, so he keeps his cravings to himself.

**13. View-**

Amanda stares out the window at Montarg- the very shirtless Montarg- who is building a shed for her and he throws his head back and shakes it, his hair flipping in slow-motion (at least, in her eyes) as he clears the sweat from his forehead and she blushes- especially when he notices her standing there.

**14. Music-**

When a happy tune plays, Amanda grabs hold of Marcus and Montarg and holds their hands (Marcus takes hold of Montarg's other hand) and the trio spin around in a circle, and Montarg is the only one who is not smiling- at least, not on the outside.

**15. Silk-**

"I love your hair, Montarg…" Amanda says gently as she brushes his hair, "It's so silky and smooth…How do you keep it like this?" Montarg gets up and dips inside a satchel before bringing out a bottle and he throws it to her, "Use that, does wonders," "…Made with coconut milk?" "What?" "Nothing…"

**16. Cover-**

When the four of them- Marcus, Montarg, Amanda and Maverick- set out to sleep under the stars, Amanda begins to shiver in the cold, autumn air- that is, until she feels something heavy on her and opens her eyes, and sees Montarg's coat draped over her then looks up…and sees Montarg walk back over to his sleeping spot and lay back down.

**17. Promise-**

Amanda looks at her ring, remembering the promise she'd made to Xavier- to love him forever, and she wonders if she'll ever make that kind of promise again.

**18. Dream-**

Amanda giggles as Montarg showers her neck with kisses and he moves his head up to look at her and grins…then starts licking her face and Amanda's eyes snap open, noticing Ten floating above her; his tongue hanging out of his mouth and she looks to the person beside her and sees her son, cross-legged and smiling his toothy smile at her, "Breaky, Mama!"

**19. Candle-**

Despite having lived in Halloween Town for years, Amanda still has her fears, so it's no surprise when she flinches at the tree branch outside her window or, perhaps, a bush rustling while she and her boys are out under the stars- so, Montarg always leaves a little flame beside her when she sleeps, to give her light and calm her down.

**20. Talent-**

"Oh, Montarg, that was amazing!" "It wasn't that great…" "Yes, it was! One more time, please…?" Montarg sighs angrily and creates two flames in his hands before juggling them, making her clap enthusiastically, "You are _far _too easy to impress, woman…"

**21. Silence-**

Amanda was used to silence around the house whenever Maverick went to see Montarg and the other sorcerers, but, still, she'd much rather have someone to keep her company.

**22. Journal-**

Amanda is shocked to come home to Montarg sitting on her kitchen counter, holding a particular book (which Amanda kept hidden in the cupboard, behind the carrots, as her son despised carrots and would never look there), which is the same book that gets thrown at his head as he comments on the inside.

**23. Fire-**

Montarg enjoyed his element- it resembled him: dangerous, destructive, yet beautiful to watch.

**24. Strength-**

Amanda scrunches up her nose as she tries to push the box down the corridor, so she could get rid of its contents, and is surprised when a certain sorcerer picks it up, holds it on his shoulder and walks down the corridor with it.

**25. Mask-**

Montarg's tough attitude was a mask hiding the fact that he _does _care, he _does _have affection for people- he just doesn't show it because his father told him not to do so.

**26. Ice-**

"Your element may be fire, Montarg, but your heart is as cold as ice!" Amanda tells him one day and he shrugs, "And I care about this, why?"

**27. Fall-**

She liked Summer, he liked Winter- but, perhaps, they could agree on Fall (it was, after all, in between).

**28. Forgotten-**

Amanda stares out the window, wondering if her beloved sorcerer remembers her- because she'll always remember him.

**29. Dance-**

At Jack Skellington's wedding, Montarg and Amanda dance in a way that looks as though they are cuddling- her arms around his neck, his around her waist- and, when a man had come up to them- wanting to split the couple up so he could take Amanda as his dance partner- Montarg does not open his eyes nor raise his head from Amanda's as he growls like a ferocious dog- which immediately makes the man turn and walk away, but it also makes Amanda frown (though she does not open her eyes), "Montarg, why did you just growl?" "It's a 'Montarg thing'," He replies and she smiles and buries the side of her head deeper into his chest (if such a thing were possible).

**30. Body-**

Amanda has seen Montarg shirtless before, and it's no surprise to her that he is thin and muscular.

**31. Sacred-**

"Montarg…is this a wedding ring…?" she asks, holding the ring she'd found in his coat pocket and his eyes widen as he snatches it from her, "You're married…?" Amanda asks, feeling her heart go numb and he shakes his head, "It's my mother's…"

**32. Farewells-**

Amanda knew she and Montarg would part one day- she just didn't know she'd never get to say goodbye to him.

**33. World-**

"Why did grandson of small child suggest we go here?" "Because it's romantic!" "But it's _pink!_" He shouts, gesturing to the world of Valentine's Day.

**34. Formal-**

At Jack Skellington's wedding, Amanda- dressed in the most elegant gown she could afford- looks for the sorcerer and sees him, wearing a red suit and she blinks- she didn't know he had something quite so…formal.

**35. Fever-**

"Do not touch me, woman!" Montarg exclaims- or tries to, but his own sneeze cuts him off, which allows Amanda to press her palm to his forehead, "Montarg, you're sick! You need some rest!" "I'll take care of 'im, Mandy," Marcus offers, but Amanda half-ignores him and pokes Montarg on the chest, "You're _my _responsibility until you get well, Montarg, and that's that!"

**36. Laugh-**

Amanda hates how Montarg's laugh- such a loud, hollow sound- is almost always directed at her.

**37. Lies-**

Amanda hated lying, but she couldn't help it this time, "I hate you, Montarg!"- just another lie.

**38. Forever-**

"Look on the bright side, Monty," Marcus says, nudging his best friend, realizing that, as ghosts, they will all live together forever, "This way, she can continue baking those wonderful cookies of hers for me and kiss you everyday!" "Pardon?" "Go on, go and give her a kiss! You know you-" He is interrupted when Montarg's fist lands on his face.

**39. Overwhelmed-**

Amanda had never had such a desire to punch something, that is until she sees the way people treat Montarg and the other sorcerers.

**40. Whisper-**

"Please, don't let them die, please, don't let them die…" Amanda chants over and over again, hoping that her son and the other sorcerers return from their war with the shape-shifters- this, however, did not count for Montarg.

**41. Wait-**

The wait for Montarg and the others to come home from the war was agonizing, and so was finding out her precious sorcerer was dead.

**42. Talk-**

Amanda and Montarg hardly ever 'talked', it was mostly screaming insults at each other and muttering things about the other under their breathe.

**43. Search-**

Amanda has spent days trying to find her old necklace- a gold chain with a silver heart attached to it- and was surprised to find Montarg holding it in one hand, examining it then scoffing and throwing it into the nearest bin and she storms up to him and asks, "Why did you do that, Montarg? That was mine!" and she digs into the trash, finding it and scooping it out, but pauses when she hears Montarg reply with, "It doesn't look good on you anyway…" and, suddenly, she doesn't feel like wearing it anymore.

**44. Hope-**

Montarg refuses to believe that it is Amanda's hope that is keeping him alive- it must be his will to live and his own strength ("After all, how can a _woman _help _me?_).

**45. Eclipse-**

Amanda had taken Montarg out to see an eclipse once and he seemed amused by it, "The sun has turned black!" He had exclaimed, making her giggle.

**46. Gravity-**

"Hey, Montarg, I-" Marcus pauses when he sees a blushing Amanda on top of an annoyed-looking Montarg and he mutters, "I'll come back later…" before leaving, hearing Montarg shout: "It was gravity's fault!"

**47. Highway-**

Amanda realizes it now- no matter what, Montarg and Amanda's paths were meant to cross, and will do again when she meets him in death.

**48. Unknown-**

"I'll get Maverick on you," Amanda says after Montarg insults her and the sorcerer is confused, that is, until, Montarg is pushed to the ground and held there by an unusually strong nine-year-old, who exclaims, "I love you, Mr. Montarg!" "Get this child off of me!"

**49. Lock-**

Montarg's heart was held under lock and key- now Amanda just needed to find that key, only then would she truly understand him.

**50. Breathe-**

Maverick bends over, hands on his knees, gasping for air and he turns to the ghosts of his mother and his teacher and says, "I envy you two…"

…

Author's note:

Why did I write another? Because I can.

You know what I discovered? I like this pairing. It's odd and unusual, but sweet all the same.

I'll probably do another 50 sentences for Cobweb and Sally as well, just cause I feel generous.

**29. Dance- **yes, people, that does actually happen. It'll be in the one-shot I write about Jack and Shadow's wedding. And yes, Montarg wears a red suit. Marcus wears a green one…They stick to their colours…If it's not obvious, yes, they do get bodies like Mav's.

**18. Dream- **'Breaky' is kid Maverick language for breakfast.

Yes, Montarg has nicknames for all of Mav's family…I won't go into that…Unless you want to know…

Hope you enjoyed this, fans of Montarg and Amanda!


End file.
